The Night Before Life Goes On
by M-loves-K
Summary: Kagome is about to leave for a job in a different country. Neither her nor her boyfriend want her to leave but she must. It is her dream job. She wants to stay but can't. He wants to go but can't. They are destined for different futures. Songfic M


**Hey and welcome to my first fan fic on this account. You may also know me as Heaven Sparkles. I'm the M part of this account. This is a song fic for Kagome and Miroku. The song is; The Night Before (Life Goes On) By; Carrie Underwood. I thought it would be a cute fic for this couple. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the song. But I do hope you enjoy this song fic. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kagome was a 23 year old, she was very pretty and happy. She had everything, brains, good looks, and the perfect boy friend. She loved him with all her heart, and was very sad that she had to leave him. She had just graduated from college and had been offered a job. She was delighted and excepted it immediately. But sadly the job was in a whole different country. She only found out that she would have too move after she accepted the job. She wanted to call back and decline the job but Miroku said other wise. He knew she was only trying to back out so they could be together, but he also knew that this was her dream job. And he couldn't let her through that away for him. She was happy that he kept her from throwing her dream away but was very saddened by the thought of leaving her friends, family, and her one true love.

Kagome's friends and family, had thrown her a good bye party, she found it very hard not too cry. But managed to hold the tears back. After a while she felt she needed to be alone so she climbed out of the window in her room and sat on the roof with a cigarette and a pack of matches. She sat by the chimney thinking about the past, future, and the present.

_Sitting up on the roof  
Sneaking a smoke by the chimney  
Checking out the moon  
And the city lights_

Kagome was so into her thoughts she didn't even notice Miroku sit down behind her until she felt something on her shoulders. She looked to the source of the sudden warmth, to see Miroku sitting behind her and his shirt draped around her shoulders. He smiled warmly at her and she leaned into him. She dug her cigarette into the roof to extinguish it. Miroku brought both his arms over her and embraced her tightly for one of their last times. As Kagome thought this, a sudden wave of tears came over her. And as the couple sat contently on the roof, looking over the lights and stars they couldn't help but feel saddened by the fact that this was their last night together.

_He takes off his flannel shirt  
And he  
Drapes it around her shoulders  
Slides up behind her and holds on tight_

Kagome turned her head to look Miroku in the eyes. And as soon as she did that she couldn't help but become even more saddened. She felt another wave of tears come over her and tried to blink them back. As she turned back around to look at the scene before them she spoke. In a very quiet and sad voice. "I don't want this night to end... Why does it have to end?" Miroku took a deep breath and answered her question. "Because our lives have to continue even if we don't want them too."

_And she says  
"I don't want this night to end  
Why does it have to end?"_

Miroku would have moved with Kagome, but he wasn't sure he would be able to find another job. He had one but was lucky for it. He only graduated high school, he didn't have enough money to go to college of university. And didn't want to take out a loan in fear of never being able to pay for it. So he worked for his father at a car shop. He was a auto mechanic. That's what he had been trained for since the day he was born. And he was happy doing it he just wished there was some way he could move with Kagome. He loved her with all his heart. And he never wanted to realise her from his arms. But he had to. For she was moving on with her life, and he was was forced to be left behind. She left tomorrow and there was no way he was going to try and stop her.

_  
Tomorrow she'll be rolling down I-10  
Baton Rouge, LSU  
18 years in her rear view  
He's got a Friday paycheck lined up down the block  
At daddy's shop  
It ain't much but its a job  
They've been dreading this moment all summer long  
The night before  
Life goes on_

As Kagome thought about the road ahead of her she was pushed to her final limit. A single tear managed to escape her eye. She let it roll down her face. Keeping her eyes closed. As soon as the tear left her face she felt and heard Miroku speak. "Come on baby, lets get outta here." Kagome nodded her head in response. Miroku took his arms off her and got to his feet. He offered her his hand and she took it, then she got too her feet with Miroku's assistance. They then both climbed across the roof and back trough the window and into the house. As they walked down the stares Kagome remembered all her friends and family, and dreaded having to say good bye. All she wanted to do was get in a car and drive away with her love. But as the down stares came into view she saw that nobody was there. She looked to Miroku and he smiled. And she understood with out a word. She smiled back at him. 'He must have told them to leave before he came to join me on the roof.' She thought to herself. She smiled to herself as they got to the bottom of the steps. Then they put on their shoes and left the house. They got into Miroku's car and he started it up and backed out of the drive way.

_Oooh  
A tear falls off her cheek and  
Right when it hits his arm he says  
"Come on baby__ Let's get outta here."_

As they drove through the town, Kagome continued to think. And every once and a while something would spark up a memory and she would feel a wave of happiness, and sadness. She held in her tears the best she could and only let a few fall. After awhile of driving Miroku came to a stop at a red light and broke the silence by hitting the wheel. Kagome looked over at him surprised by his sudden movement. When he noticed her looking at him he turned his head to face her, and she was shocked to see tears in his eyes. Yet he still had a smile on his lips. And he said in a calm voice, laced with sadness. "Life ain't fair, and this growing up stuff man I don't know. I just don't want to let you go." Kagome smiled weakly, and nodded her head in agreement. "I feel the same way as you."

_They take one last drive around town  
And man it  
Already looks different  
He bangs the wheel and says_  
_"Life ain't fair__  
And this growing up stuff man I don't know__  
I just don't wanna let you go"_

_Tomorrow shell be rolling down I-10  
Baton Rouge, LSU  
18 years in her rearview  
Hes got a Friday paycheck lined up down the block  
At daddy's shop  
It ain't much but its a job  
They've been dreading this moment all summer long  
The night before  
Life goes on_

Miroku pulled up to Kagome's house and parked his car on the road. He turned the car off and took his keys out of the ignition. He got of of the car and walked over to the passenger side. He opened the door for Kagome and she climbed out. She smiled sadly at him and he returned it. With a little more warmth. As she walked up to her house slowly, Miroku closed her door and followed her to her door. As they both came to the door they stopped and turned to face each other. Neither wanted to say good bye. Miroku was going to come see her off the next morning but she insited on him going to his job. She was leaving very early and she didn't want him to have to go out of his way just to say good bye. Although she really did want him there, but she knew it would only be harder if he came. "So I guess this is good bye." Kagome said as her voice cracked. After a few moments Miroku spoke up. "Kagome I just wanted you to know that I love you with all my heart, and that I will always be here for you. Even if you just want to talk. Please don't hesitate to call, or drop bye. I am here for you forever and for always. And I will wait for you. If your path ever brings you back to me... I love you." Miroku smiled a sad smile at Kagome and she returned it with a watery one. And he put his hand into his jeans pocket and pulled out a diamond ring. He grabbed her hand gently, and placed it in the middle of her palm. He then closed her hand around it using his hand that had the ring. He then leaned in and kissed her with all the passion he could muster. She started to feel weak at the knees and he moved his hand to the small of her back to keep her from falling. And she kept her hand closed but moved them both to around his neck for support and held on to him as tightly as she could. And he held her equally as tight. Under the glow of a single porch light, they kissed in the same spot as they did on their first date. With an equal amount of love and passion.

_Tomorrow shell be rolling down I-10  
Baton Rouge LSU  
18 years in her rear-view  
Hes got a Friday paycheck lined up down the block  
At daddy's shop  
It ain't much but its a job  
They've been dreading this moment all summer long  
But here it is  
They don't have long  
The night before  
Life goes on_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed my song fic. I thought it came out well, but please let me know. By reviewing. Please. And thanks for reading my song fic. See you in my/our next story.**


End file.
